Market research surveys are a useful tool for enabling companies to target particular audiences that are more apt to purchase their services or products. For example, market research surveys may be used to find that male respondents are twice as likely as female respondents to purchase a particular product. Based on the knowledge gleaned from the survey results, the company may decide to direct more advertising dollars to areas that are more heavily associated with a male audience. For example, advertisements may be directed to sporting events or video games that are conventionally consumed by a heavily male dominated audience.
Market research surveys are conventionally conducted through various mediums such as in-person, over the phone, and, more recently, through online systems. Online systems for conducting market research tend to be cheaper to implement because they do not require a researcher to ask the questions and record a respondent's answers, like in-person or over the phone techniques require. However, such systems still require a certain level of management by a researcher to create the surveys and analyze the answers provided by the respondents. For example, a researcher may design a set of questions to include in a survey. The survey may then be answered by 100 respondents. The researcher may then analyze the responses provided by the group of respondents and, based on the analysis, adjust the questions included in the survey. The modified survey may then be answered by additional respondents. The researcher may then analyze the responses provided by both the initial group of respondents and the new group of respondents.
As described above, conventional systems for creating market surveys and collecting data associated with the responses provided by a group of respondents tend to rely heavily on manual manipulation of the survey questions and survey design. This requires a high level of control by a researcher conducting the market research and may take a long time to achieve the desired results. For example, each cycle of creating a new survey, conducting the survey, and analyzing the results may take a significant amount of time. Furthermore, in order to arrive at statistically relevant data, multiple cycles may need to be performed in order to achieve reliable results. This may stretch the time required to conduct accurate market research into many weeks or months. Thus, there is a need for addressing this issue and/or other issues associated with the prior art.